The Hostage
by julzdagger88
Summary: Instead of Qui-Gon dying at the Battle of the Fates, Obi-wan is kidnapped and held hostage by Darth Maul.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hostage**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is not happening" <em>Obi-wan thought. The same red and black marked figure in his dreams was right in front of him, with the same sith damned two sided sword. He knew how this story would end. He'd seen it dozens of times in his dreams where he'd wake up screaming his masters name. Somehow his master would be alone with this demon, and something horrible would happen; Obi-wan couldn't fathom life without Qui-Gon.

"_I won't let that happen. I can change the future for the better." _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the Sith's foot snap out and kick him in the face. He flew back off the small walkway. With every ounce of determination, he gathered the force and twisted in mid air, grabbing on to the walkway with his left hand. His Master and the Dark figure continued their dance of death - making their way closer to the reactor pit. He knew what would happen when they got there. A mental picture flashed in his mind of seeing his master with a lightsaber run through his chest as he watched through the red laser field. He couldn't, no, wouldn't let that happen. Using the force again, he propelled himself toward the two warriors. As he ran, he put out his left hand and flicked it to the left, using the force to forcefully push his master off the walkway and into space. He didn't even spare a glance to look as his master manipulated the force to land on the ramp beneath him. A wave of relief washed through him seconds before he engaged his lightsaber with his enemy's weapon. He slashed at this enemy, looking for any openings in the Sith's defenses. Finding non, he performed an aerial jump, attacking from above and landing behind the attacker with his back to the reactor pit. The Sith fought with renewed energy, quickly attacking with several powerful blows, pushing Obi-wan back toward the pit. With a mighty force push from the Sith, Obi-wan felt himself fly backwards through the reactor walkway. The Sith ran toward the Jedi to slash at him while he was on the ground. Obi-wan countered the downward blow in the nick of time. Feeling a warning from the force, he rolled over seconds before a laser shield went down between the Dark warrior and Obi-wan. This gave Obi-wan some precious seconds to recover. He slowly got up from the ground and turned to the Sith. He could see Qui-Gon at the very end of the reactor hallway, waiting for the laser doors to open so he could join the fight. He couldn't let his master be anywhere near the pit. He needed to protect him. Using his mind, he sent his master waves of love through the bond. Qui-Gon returned his love, curious as to why he would choose this time to do it. It wasn't until all the laser reactor doors opened except his that he understood what was happening. Obi-wan had somehow jammed the laser door between Qui-Gon and the fight. He could feel Obi-wan's force block jamming the laser door.

"_Obi-wan, what are you doing? Unblock the door!"_ he ordered with his mind. He could see his Padawan and the Dark warrior battling through the red laser field.

"_No Master." _Obi-wan answered back, _"I won't let …" _the voice broke off as he parried a deadly overhead strike,_ "you die." _

"_Stubborn boy"_, thought Qui-Gon. Why was Obi-wan acting like this? They had fought enemy's before. Maybe not a Sith warrior, but dangerous beings none the less. Never had Obi-wan physically barred him from a fight. He closed his eyes and used the force. Obi-wan was incredible strong in the force, but Qui-Gon had experience on his side. He found the force block on the door and pushed against it.

* * *

><p>The Sith and Obi-wan continued their fight by the reactor pit. Obi-wan had pushed the Dark warrior against the wall. He performed multiple strikes which the Sith blocked each time. The last strike was blocked just inches from the tattooed creatures jaw.<p>

"Where is your master, boy?" , the Dark warrior hissed, "Do you actually think you can best me yourself?"

Obi-wan responded by knocking his blade away and kicking out with his leg. The Sith jumped over the kick and force pushed the padawan into the wall. He heard the sharp _crack _as the boy's head made contact with the steel surface. He used this opportunity to take a small dart from his belt and throw it at the young Jedi. The dazed Obi-wan barely managed to dodge the attack. Once again, Obi-wan found himself on the ground, defending himself from attacks from above. With his back on the floor, he blocked a downward strike that would surely have decapitated him, if not for his quick reflexes.

"I had a dream I killed your master, boy.", he taunted, "After I take care of you, I just might kill him for fun. How would you like to watch me finish him off for good?"

"NO!" shouted Obi-wan. He used a sudden burst of energy to kick out the Sith's legs, block his lightsaber attack that followed and elbowed him in the mouth. The Sith backed up, surprised by the sudden attack and even more surprised that he was bleeding. He wiped his hand across his lip, smearing the blood that flowed from the wound.

"Now you have made me angry.", he said in a quiet deadly voice. The Sith half turned as he created a small ball of force energy in his right hand and quickly hurled it at Obi-wan. He continued in his spin as he used the force to send the dart, that was lying on the floor, flying into the Jedi at the same time as the force ball. Obi-Wan leaped to the left to avoid the force energy, but couldn't move fast enough for the dart. It hit him square in his upper thigh. Immediately, he felt intense pain throughout his leg, while, at the same time, felt the force rush from his grasp. Obi-wan yelled out from the sudden withdrawl of the force. He tried not to gasp from the fire in his thigh that was quickly moving up his body. He went to reach down and pull the evil weapon from his leg… that's when he realized he couldn't move his right arm.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon was quickly hammering away on the force block that Obi-wan had created. He gasped as he felt the extreme pain in this leg and then nothing from the bond to his padawan.<p>

"Force no, Obi-wan" he yelled. In desperation, he used all his strength against the force block. It gave in easily as his padawan's control of the force vanished. The master used the force to ran as fast as he could to the reactor pit.

"_Please, Force, let him be alive."_, he thought. The scene that greeted him there, he would remember for the rest of his life. Obi-wan was hovering three inches from the ground. He was completely pale and covered in sweat. His eyes were half closed and his whole body trembled. His lips moved but no words came out. Behind him stood the Dark warrior. He had his right hand on the young Jedi's throat and the left hand holding his extinguished lightsaber under the youth's jaw.

"I wouldn't come any closer if you want your precious _Palawan's_ head connected with his body."

"What did you do to him", Qui-Gon asked, feeling the force shimmer from the anger he felt.

"Oh, this is an amazing little concoction I came up with. It is an incredible painful force suppression poison that paralyzes the victim . If he could speak to you, I imagine he would say that his body feels like its on fire. Don't worry, I promise, it's much worse than it sounds."

"Let him go." Qui-Gon responded steadily, "He's only a boy. Your fight is with me."

"Ah, but this one is so much more pretty." said the Sith, gesturing his head up and down to look at the boy's figure. "And all the potential… no, I think I'll keep him instead." He turned his yellow eyes toward Qui-Gon. "Now, drop your lightsaber down the reactor shaft."

"Not likely." Came the response.

The Dark Warrior scowled. Keeping his lightsaber against the boy's neck, he reached on his back for a red dagger. He swung it in front of him and slammed it into the boys uninjured thigh.

Obi-wan cried out once as a new pain flooded his senses. He yelled again as the Sith twisted the dagger in his flesh.

"Because I will continue stabbing him right in front of you until _you_ comply with my requests. And _you_ will be responsible for his death."

Qui-Gon was torn. He had to save Obi-wan. If he threw his lightsaber down, he would be powerless to save him, yet if he kept it, this mad man would slowly kill his son in front of him. It was an easy decision. He had to do what he could to keep the boy alive. He dropped his lightsaber down the shaft.

"Smart choice, Old Man" the Sith responded. "Maybe you'll see your padawan again some day, but for now he's going to be coming with me."

"Take me instead." Qui-Gon asked, "You've done enough to the boy. A master for an apprentice. I will go willingly." He bowed his head, hoping the Sith would agree to the exchange.

"I think not", answered the Sith, "Now if you will just put on these cuffs," he left the dagger in the padawan as he reached in his belt for a pair of force suppressant cuffs and tossed them to the master, "we'll be going".

Qui-Gon picked up the cuffs and paused, the uncertainty showing in the face. The Sith swiftly removed the dagger and was about to swing it into another spot on Obi-wan's leg when Qui-Gon's yell cut him short.

"I'll do it, just please, don't cause him any more pain." he pleaded. He cuffed his wrists in front of him, feeling the force slowly drain out of him.

"We'll be leaving now. If you follow us, I will kill the boy. If you alert anyone, I will kill the boy. If you leave this room, I will kill the boy. Do you understand?"

Qui-Gon bowed his head. His mind thinking of anything to save his padawan. The Sith had turned away by now and was using the force to take his padawan, his Obi-wan, with him. Doing the only thing he could think of, he shouted, "Obi-wan, I will find you. Just hold on." Though Qui-Gon could only see the back of his head, he could just make out the slight nod of the young Jedi's head. The Sith stopped in his tracks with his back turned to Qui-Gon. He spun around and with a crackling of energy, send a force ball directly toward the Master. It hit Qui-Gon square in the chest, slamming him into the wall. As he slipped into unconsiousness, he heard Obi-wan give another yell. Something hit him on the forehead. Before his eyes closed, he was able to see what it was… a padawan braid.

* * *

><p>Please review! This is my first fanfiction...and I know it's not perfect! Please let me know what you think, the direction you think it should go and any constructive criticism. I'm always ready to hear good advice! The next chapter should post this weekend...I'm thinking Sunday? Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hostage**

_Qui-Gon was running through the dark woods. The leaves swirled around him and the trees swayed from the gusts of wind that came with his every step. He didn't know how he got here or why he was running, but his chest was hurting and his heart panic-stricken with anxiety and despair. His mind told him to find him, but he couldn't place who he was supposed to look for. He could just make out a clearing ahead, a welcome relief from the onslaught of dark whipping branches. As he broke through the tree line, he found himself looking at a large circular lake with an old wooden pier attached to it. He could make out a figure standing at the end of the rickety pier, looking into the churning black water below. Somehow, everything depended on him reaching this figure. He ran down the pier, his heavy footsteps echoing across the lake, the dark storm clouds swirling above him. He was twenty feet away when the figured turned toward him. It was a boy about 16 standard years, his handsome face tear stained as though he'd been weeping for hours. "Obi-wan," Qui-Gon said softly, "why are you crying?" _

"_I'm sorry, Master," His soprano voice carried across the wind and he slowly walked back toward the end of the pier, "please, find me." Another step brought the boy closer to the edge._

"_Obi-wan, NO" shouted Qui-Gon as he leaped to grab the boy. He reached out and caught empty air as the youth took one more step off the pier into the black murky water. _

_"Obi-wan!" he called looking into the back abyss, terror seeping through his skin, "Obi-wan!"…_

"Obi-wan!" Qui-Gon woke with a start, his eyes snapping open to see familiar brown eyes looking back at him.

"Qui-Gon, calm down. You were injured." replied Mace, placing his hand on Qui-Gon's chest to keep him from getting up. He removed his hand when he saw his friend wince in pain. "I took the liberty to remove the force cuffs…" Mace could see the grief in his friend's face, "Qui-Gon, what happened here?"

"It's Obi-wan, the Sith took him," he spoke as he quickly sat up, only to be overcome with dizziness from the sudden movement. He shook his head gently, trying to will the dizziness away. "We need to hurry; he'll probably still be on the planet." He reached out across his bond, but was not surprised when he felt it blocked on Obi-wan's end. The Sith would know that he could use the bond to find his padawan, so most likely he was keeping Obi-wan in some sort of force suppression device.

"Qui-Gon, slow down, you can't help anyone in the state you're in." replied Mace. "Besides, we have all the spaceports closed down due to the war, the Sith couldn't have gone far.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the force around him and used it to calculate his injuries. Although he would be badly bruised, the wounds had no long-lasting effects.

"You weren't there, Mace." Qui-Gon said quietly, "I saw how the Sith looked at Obi-wan. His force signature was that of anger and hate toward the Jedi. If we don't find him soon, he will kill Obi-wan. There is no doubt of that."

"Then we'll just have to find him before that happens." replied Mace. He reached down to help Qui-Gon up. "Yoda, Adi Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi are with the Queen. We need to meet up with them. They will want to hear about this Sith warrior."

"Mace, there's no tim…"

"Qui-Gon, I know you want to find your padawan. But we need to keep the others informed. Once you give your report, we can search for Obi-wan."

Qui-Gon stood slowly. He knew he didn't have time to waste. But he also knew that they could cover far more ground with four Jedi then with one. He nodded curtly to his friend. "Lead the way."

As he followed Mace down the corridors, he replayed the fight through his head. Obi-wan had acted so strangely. Why had he worked so hard to keep Qui-Gon away from the Sith. First the force push off the ramp, and then the force block on the reactor corridor. It was as if Obi-wan was afraid to let him fight. _Why Obi-wan? I should have been there. Together we could have defeated him. _He could make no sense of it.

"Mace," he asked suddenly, "how is it that you got here so quickly?"

"Yoda felt a disturbance in the force. We thought it was wise to come and investigate. I'm glad we did."

"You should have gotten here earlier." Qui-Gon spoke. He knew he should release his anger to the force. But with the combined headache and the anxiety for finding his padawan, he couldn't help his sharp comment.

He could see Mace's footsteps hesitate and then continue moving. _Wise move, _he thought. He was in no mood to be lectured.

They walked in silence for ten minutes until they reached the throne room. There, they found the Queen sitting at the royal table talking with Yoda, Adi and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Behind the Queen he could see Panaka and some other military officials going over maps and blueprints.

All eyes turned to the doorway as Qui-Gon and Mace entered the room. "Qui-Gon" spoke the Queen. Her eyes swept the battered face of the elder Jedi and continued to the doorway, expecting to see the younger Jedi padawan walk in after his master. Mace locked eyes with Yoda and shook his head ever so slightly. The Queen returned her gaze to Qui-Gon.

"Was Obi-wan injured?" She asked hesitantly, her face showing her concern.

"He was taken by the Sith." Qui-Gon responded, his voice sounding stronger then he felt. Turning to the other Jedi, he added "Masters, could we speak somewhere private."

The Queen nodded to a hallway. "There is a conference room down the hallway. It has already been cleared by our guards.

"Thank you your Highness" said Qui-Gon, as he started walking toward the room. The sooner he briefed the other Masters, the sooner he could start searching for Obi-wan. As he walked, he could sense Adi coming up beside him. "Qui-Gon, is Obi-wan…"

"He's alive." he said. He turned into a room with the others following behind him. Mace was the last to arrive and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Tell us more of this Sith, you will." spoke Yoda as all eyes turned toward Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "It was the same red and black warrior I fought on Tatooine. It was an incredibly skilled fighter and very strong in the dark side. Obi-wan and I got separated and when I reached them, the Sith was holding Obi-wan hostage. He used some kind of poison dart to keep him paralyzed. He told me to drop my lightsaber or he would kill Obi-wan. He then told me to put on force suppression handcuffs and knocked me out. The next thing I remember is waking up with Mace.

Adi Galla was the first to speak, "So it has begun."

"Here, the dark side it has always been." Yoda placed both hands on his walking stick, "In hiding, it was." He looked at the floor and shook his head to the side. "Disturbs me greatly, that young Kenobi was taken."

"Mace informed me that the planet is on lockdown, which means the Sith must still be here. We can cover more ground if we split up." said Qui-Gon.

"Received a transmission, Naboo communications did. Traced a connection from the reactor pit to Coruscant about 5 standard hours ago." spoke Yoda.

"Qui-Gon, you didn't transmit out from the reactor pit, did you?" asked Adi.

"No." replied the Jedi.

"There is a good chance" explained Mace, "that the Sith may have transmitted his report to his Master. If we can trace it, it could lead us directly to the Master Sith."

"But tracing a communication of that distance means you would have to leave immediately to get the correct co-ordinances." spoke Qui-Gon, confusion clearly written on his face.

There was a knock, followed by the door opening as one of the generals peered around the opening. "Masters, the ship is finished refueling and ready for takeoff."

Mace inwardly winced. _This will not be good_, he thought as he felt the air trickle with static electricity.

"You're leaving us." Spoke Qui-Gon, his voice an octave lower. It was not a question.

"We have been researching this Sith and came up with reports on some of the planets on the Outer Rim. We have reason to believe that this warrior is just the apprentice. We need to find the Master." spoke Ki-Adi-Mundi for the first time.

"And what of my apprentice? The Sith will kill him as soon as he's able. We need all the help we can get to cover the most ground." said Qui-Gon.

"If you hadn't let your emotions get in the way, we would have the Sith in custody right now." replied Ki-Adi-Mundi. "I think you have made enough bad decisions for one day."

Mace watched as the two jedi argued. He knew better than to intervene but could not ignore the heavy table now meditating 4 inches from the ground. The room was thick with tension and the force alive with buzzing energy. He glanced at Yoda, wondering how long he would let this play out.

"So my duty as jedi protector is to watch an innocent be murdered and do nothing about it?" spoke Qui-Gon as he took a step toward the taller Jedi. He knew he was acting inappropriate in front of the council members, but at this point, he didn't care. He could feel this anger surging in the small enclosed space.

"Tell me this, Qui-Gon." Ki-Adi-Mundi said loudly. 'Is your one padawan worth the future of the entire Jedi order?"

"And what if I say yes?" responded Qui-Gon quickly.

"Then I'd say you're a fool." replied Ki-Adi-Mundi, fast as lightning.

There was a loud crash as the vase on the window sill shattered into several pieces.

"Enough." Yoda had decided it was time to step in. He heard the table drop back to the ground. He walked in between the two jedi, his eyes glancing at one, then the other. "Helping no one, this is." He looked at Ki-Adi-Mundi, "Go the ship with Adi, you will. Mundi glared at Qui-Gon once more, then turned quickly and exited the room. Adi Galla walked over to Qui-Gon and put her hand on his arm.

"If anyone can find him, Qui-Gon, you will." she said softly. Qui-Gon nodded as she turned away and left the room.

Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. "Unfortunate, this is. Wish I could be here, I do." He placed both hands on the walking stick. "Volunteered to help you in the search, Mace has." His eyes met Qui-Gon's eyes, "Find Kenobi, you must." Qui-Gon nodded to the elder master. "May the Force be with you." said Yoda.

"As with you." replied Qui-Gon. He and Mace watched as Yoda made his way out the door.

Qui-Gon glanced sideways at Mace, "You could have warned me." he said.

"And have you be mad at me?" replied Mace. His eyes found the broken vase. "I hope that wasn't an antique."

Qui-Gon walked to the broken pottery and began to pick up the pieces. "Where do you think we should start?" asked Mace as he knelt next to Qui-Gon.

"We can start with the security tapes. If we can find out how he left the palace, we could track him from there." said Qui-Gon as he took the broken pieces to the trash receptacle.

"Alright, let's get to work." said Mace.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan's eyes snapped open. At least, he assumed they opened. All he could see was blackness. He moved his head slightly, looking for the slightest bit of light, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of his surroundings. He tried to connect with the force, but it was futile. The Sith must have given him another force suppression drug. He carefully moved his arms and legs, starting with his toes and working his way up his body. He let his breath out in a hiss as he came to his injured left thigh. The mangled flesh felt warm to the touch; no doubt infection was starting to set in. The Sith had taken his boots, cloak and undershirt, and the durasteel floor was cold on his bare back. <em>"Well, I'm alive, if that means anything."<em> he thought grimly. He carefully sat himself into a sitting position and gingerly pulled the material away from the injury. He then reached across his body to tear strips of fabric from the bottom of his pant legs to make a tourniquet for the wound. Satisfied with his home-made bandage, he proceeded to maneuver his way to the right to see if he could reach the wall of his prison. As he was carefully shuffling to the right, a door suddenly slide open behind him. He heard footsteps walk in the room as he turned his head to face his captor. Immediately, he found himself force-held into place, two feet above the ground, his legs dangling and arms pinned to his side, staring into the yellow eyes of his Sith captor.

"I'm glad to find you awake" said the Sith as he eyed the jedi. "We have much to discuss" he said as he walked past his captive toward another doorway. He entered a code into the wall display and was rewarded with a resounding chime as the door slid open. Inside was a collection of knives, vibroshifts, whips and other dangerous looking objects. The Sith took out a thick baton with two prongs on the end of it and slowly walked back to stand in front of Obi-wan.

"Now, where shall we begin?" asked the Sith with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got some great advise and ideas! You guys are all awesome! Just when I was totally getting writers block, I got a review and it made my day! Sorry it took so long for the update... the next one will be up sooner! And the next chapter is all Obi-wan :)<p>

Please don't forget to review! It really does make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I don't own anything and.. If Obi-wan wasn't sure about me before - he's gonna hate me now..._

**The Hostage**

"_I'm glad to find you awake" said the Sith as he eyed the Jedi. "We have much to discuss." He said as he walked past his captive toward another doorway. He entered a code into the wall display and was rewarded with a resounding chime as the door slid open. Inside was a collection of knives, vibroshifts, whips and other dangerous looking objects. The Sith took out a thick baton with two prongs on the end of it and slowly walked back to stand in front of Obi-wan. _

"_Now, where should we begin?" asked the Sith with an evil smirk._

* * *

><p>"<em>This is certainly not the most pleasant situation I've been in." <em>thought Obi-wan as the Sith swung the ugly looking baton in small circles as he paced in front of the force held jedi. Once again he tried to grasp the force, but it slipped like oil between his fingers. _"If I can keep him talking, maybe I can figure a way out of this." _

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked his captor over. The response was a powerful swing from the baton across the right side of his face. Obi-wan's head snapped to the side, his mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

"That is for speaking when not spoken to," replied the Sith as he delivered another blow to the left of Obi-wan's face, whipping his head the opposite direction.

"And that is for the trouble you have caused me."

Obi-wan blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear the stars that were now floating before him. He returned a steady gaze to his captor as if nothing had happened; the two bright red marks on his face and cracked lip were the only indicator of the beating. The Sith took a step back, surveying his captive, his eyes raking the shirtless apprentice. He flicked his right hand and Obi-wan went flying backwards through the air, hitting the wall with a crack. The impact dropped him to the ground, where he rolled to the right to avoid landing on his injured left leg. He exhaled slowly as he got to his feet, using his good leg to support most of his weight. He would not let the Sith see how weak his body was. He could still feel some lingering effects from the poison dart and he hadn't eaten anything since the afternoon of the day before he and Qui-Gon had faced the Sith in the reactor pit. The Sith walked toward him slowly, the black baton hanging from his left hand. As he neared Obi-wan, he swung the baton at his head. Obi-wan ducked under the swing, only to be grabbed by his shoulders and pulled in for a knee to the abdomen. The Sith immediately let go of the young jedi as Obi-wan fell backwards against the wall and gasped for air. Not giving him a moment to recover, the Sith directed the baton at his kidneys, hearing a resounding smack as it made contact with his bare skin. He grabbed the jedi by the throat and pinned him straight up against the wall. He tightened his grip, hearing the wheezing sound of air fighting its way in and out as Obi-wan tried to breathe. The attack came out of nowhere. Obi-wan kicked out with his injured foot and hit the Sith three inches above his right knee. He then brought his right arm around and down on top of the arm that was pinning him to the wall while at the same time, slamming his left palm at the Sith's chin. The Sith took a step back from the force of the blow. Obi-wan struck at the Sith again, knowing this might be his only change to escape. He stepped forward and delivered a powerful elbow to the Sith's temple, knocking him to the left. The Sith staggered for a second, but recovered quickly. As Obi-wan went to backhand him once more in the same spot, the Sith took the opportunity to deliver a quick punch directly to Obi-wan's make-shift bandage on his injured thigh. Obi-wan's blow landed weak as the pain of the strike temporarily blinded him. The Sith used the force to call the baton to his hand and pushed a button on the handle. The soft buzz was the only warning Obi-wan had before the Sith pushed the now electric weapon into the Jedi's unprotected chest. Obi-wan let out an audible shout as the current ravaged through his body. He fell to the ground as the Sith straightened, still holding the electric in place. All Obi-wan could do was try to keep from crying out as the Sith looked down with his yellow eyes, watching the Jedi squirm with each additional current flowing through him. To Obi-wan it seemed as hours had passed before the electric was turned off. He lay there, gasping, as the Sith watched him. He was in a semi daze as he was dragged to the center of the room and chains were attached to his wrists. His legs felt like jelly and he was forced to kneel with his arms straight up, as the chains were the only thing keeping him vertical. The Sith came and stood in front of him. Obi-wan could see the blood trickling from the corner of the Sith's mouth where he had managed to hit him. The Sith must have been able to sense the young jedi's thoughts. He quickly reached up and wiped the blood from his face with his hand. Kneeling beside the apprentice, he took his hand and smeared it on the Jedi's bare chest, a red stain easily visible against his white skin.

"You will pay for that, young… padawan." At this, Obi-wan jerked his head up.

"I have a Master," Obi-wan replied, his voice strong even though his body was weak, "And I will die before I let that happen."

The Sith stood slowly and walked around the shackled Jedi. As he got back in front of Obi-wan, he kicked him hard in the face. Obi-wan's whole body turned from the force of the strike. The Dark Sith walked over to a corner of the room behind the Jedi. Obi-wan heard a lever crank, and then his body rise as the chains around his wrists pulled him into a standing position. He heard the chime of the door as it opened to the vault of weapons. He stood on his feet and looked forward with determination. He was curious what awaited him but didn't want to give the Sith the satisfaction of his backward glance. He didn't have to wait long. There was the sound of something whipping through the air, and a moment later the crack as it collided on his bare back. The pain was intense and breathtaking. Obi-wan briefly closed his eyes. "_So this is the next course." _As he awaited the next strike, he mentally prepared himself. He would not show weakness to this Sith. He would not show how tired he was or how shaky he felt. He would not show sickness or hunger or thirst.

"_Thirst. Like the time on the planet Gorman where the short villagers thought that Qui-Gon, being so tall, must drink 5 times the normal dose of the sweet fermented drink than the traditional average 3 foot tall local. After trying to convince the villagers otherwise, and not wanted to offend the grateful residents – much to the amusement of Obi-wan, he proceeded to down the whole drink in 10 swallows. Later that night, after he had spent most of the hours in the refresher, he had told his padawan that, "Even if I am dying of thirst, I will not drink another drop of that foul drink." _

Obi-wan allowed himself a small smile at the memory, just as he heard the swoosh of the whip in the air. The blow raked him from rib to rib, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"_And on his 21__st__ Name Day, when, after a night of drinking with Bant, Garen and Reeft, he came home and according to Qui-Gon, "confessed his undying love to the leftover crisp cake in the cooling unit" and then promised to do Qui-Gon's laundry for a year." He could see the laughter in his Master's eye as he told him this the next morning, and, since Obi-wan had no recollection of the night before, had grudgingly complied to the task, albeit a little skeptical._

Crack! The whip striked again.

"_And the time when…."_ Crack! The whip came down rapidly, faster and harder than the time before. Again and again if fell on his back and shoulders, leaving anger red welts and cuts. After what seemed like an eternity, and left Obi-wan barely able to stand, he heard footsteps walk again to the cabinet. He again heard the lever release as the chains were lowered back to the original length. Obi-wan stood, his hands out to his side, waiting for the next trial. He never heard the Sith, but felt the boot kick his legs out from under him. He fell to his knees hard, his hands now above him and hanging from the cursed chains.

The Sith took advantage of the Jedi's immobilized position and, drawing the dark side of the Force, delivered a powerful blow to the young man's face. The physical abuse was getting to be too much for Obi-wan's body. As black spots swam before his eyes and his consciousness started to slip, the Sith knelt down and used his hand to cup the Jedi's face.

"Look at me" said the Sith. Obi-wan weakly tried to shake the hand off his face, but it just got tighter.

"Listen and listen carefully," he said, "You will die. It might not be tonight. It might not be tomorrow. It might not be this month. But you will die or be mine."

He watched as blood ran from a new wound down Obi-wan's face and onto his fingers. He roughly released his chin from his grip. He watched as the Jedi's head dropped and didn't rise again. He exited the room and extinguished the lights, locking the door behind him as he went. Maul allowed himself a grim smile as he went. The jedi was turning out to be perfect, just as he had planned. He walked down a silver hallway until he came to a clear cylinder tube at one end. He got inside the turbo shaft and pushed a code in the keypad. A second later, he heard the whirling as the turbo shaft made its way up to the first floor. The doors opened to a black void. He exited and made a sharp left, walking down a dark hallway. He stood in front of a seamless section of wall. He drew a semi-circular figure on the wall and it opened, revealing a dark room. He entered the room and heard the satisfied hiss of the secret door sliding shut. Walking across the room, his thoughts went to the look on the old man's face when he had seen his_ padawan_ all strung up with the lightsaber to his neck. _"If only he could see him now." _

He had planned this for a year, and the time had finally come at last. He had been watching this master/padawan team for the last three years – discreetly, of course. When his Master had said he was ready to take a padawan, he wanted to choose the right one… and Kenobi was remarkable. He was strong in the force, a superior fighter and was quick to take action. His Master had recommended he take a younger apprentice, and train him up in the dark side. But Maul was not a patient man, and why spend years training a being who might turn out to be a disgrace when he could turn a completely trained and gifted jedi? When he had told his Master his plan, he was expecting him to shoot down the idea, but instead he did the opposite. His Master's words rang through his ears.  
>"<em>I also took in interest in young Kenobi years ago." <em>He had gotten up from his chair and paced in front of his desk, rubbing his chin with his hand,_ "Very well. I am planning a droid invasion on the small planet of Naboo. You would be wise to have lodging there so you can overseer the attack… somewhere secret where you can break the padawan without the filthy jedi interference. Hide it well. The jedi will not give up the apprentice easily._

And that is exactly what he did. He had hired a scientist and had funded their research in a remote part of the planet. Unlike the scientist, he could care less about the Kundi frogs and their strange reproductive attributes, _but_ had been kind enough to fly in food and supplies so the good doctor could study his creatures in absolute solitude. He had built the dome shaped building from the ground up and had included a secret entrance to the lower levels where he covertly resigned unknown to the thick headed scientist. Although, there were setbacks to his plan. He had to break the apprentice, and the easiest way was to kill the master. The boy must have realized he was trying to separate the master to kill him off. _"But" _he thought with another grim smile, "_this could work out in my advantage." _He could now bide his time, slowly breaking the padawan day by day. When the time is right, he will kill the master in front of the young jedi. That will be the final straw. He had seen how close they were. He would break everything Kenobi knew until he cracked. He laughed to himself, "_Yes, he __**will**__ be perfect." _

* * *

><p>Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I really appreciate the feedback, advice and helpful pointers! I apologize for the few and far between updates. I'm trying to be faster! Writing is a lot harder than I thought! Please review and let me know what you think! It totally makes it completely worth it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You all totally rock and I'm so sorry to update so slow and have everyone think I forgot about this (but I totally didn't - it just takes me forever to write it!) I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it!**

**Annnndddd, I do have a confession to make... Thank you to Geri K for pointing out the funny little fact that Anakin Skywalker was nowhere to be found in the first 3 chapters... hmmm answer: _because I totally forgot him_. Yes, how could you forget the freakin Chosen One? Don't know but I did.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything I write... not even the whole fake curse word... but the next profanity I'm totally owning / suggestions are welcome :)**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Qui-Gon bowed his head, pinching his nose between his fingers while giving his eyes a much needed break. He had spent the last 8 hours going over all the security tapes of the palace, courtyard and beyond, looking for any trace of his missing apprentice. Mace had taken the Queen's suggestion and was now at the Theed City Security building viewing the surrounding street security holos. If they were lucky, they could find a trace of the Sith and maybe where he was headed. Apparently, the dark figure had been well trained. He managed to block out all cameras after leaving the reactor pit and so far all of the cameras leaving the palace. The Jedi audibly sighed. It was as if he had disappeared without a trace. Not only did this mean they had no clue as to where he might have gone, but he had no reassurance that the Sith hadn't killed Obi-wan as soon as he left the palace.

'_Yes, I do,' _He thought_, 'I would have sensed if that had happened."_

'_Would you, though?' _A dark whisper resonated in his mind, _'Didn't you renounce this apprentice for another in front of the entire council?'_

'_I was going to speak with him about that, explain what I was thinking…'_ He argued with the tiny voice, trying to dispel the growing guilt pressing on his heart.

'_And now you may never have the chance.' _The voice replied.

The realization of the truth of the statement echoed in his mind. What if he never had the chance to explain to his padawan what happened that day? He thought back to that moment, he wanted, no, needed the Council to recognize how strongly he felt about the boy, Anakin Skywalker. And the best way to show them how he felt was to train the boy himself. He had felt the feelings of hurt and disappointment radiating off his apprentice before shields slammed into place. He hadn't meant to hurt Obi-wan, he was just trying to prove to the council he was serious about Anakin. The boy needed to be trained – it was obvious. He was the Chosen One. Afterward, he had every intention to sit his Padawan down and speak to him about it. To tell him he wasn't to be pushed aside, but he truly was ready to take the trials. But between taking care of Anakin and the upcoming battle of Naboo, it had never happened.

His hand automatically slipped into his tunic to feel his apprentice's padawan braid that was carelessly cut and thrown at him. This small item was so important to Obi-wan, and instead of being respectfully cut and presented to him with love and honor, this Sith had violently disgraced a beautiful symbol of the Master/Padawan relationship. He could feel the end that was seared from the lightsaber and couldn't help the feeling of anger wash over him. Qui-Gon took a deep breath. He needed to release his anger to the force, not to mention his sense of guilt and remorse. But these latter emotions were rightly placed.

He had been too aloft with Obi-wan recently. The last 6 months had been difficult to say the least. He and Obi-wan had gone on mission after mission and it had begun to wear on him. The product of which had made him more abrupt with his emotionally sensitive padawan. When was the last time he told him how proud he was of him?

'_Focus on the present.'_ He thought. He could almost see his padawan rolling his eyes at that all too familiar mantra.

"Qui-Gon," A small voice seized him from his thoughts. He looked at the doorway to see Anakin standing nervously before him.

Qui-Gon managed a small smile, urging the boy to come in.

"Have you found anything yet?" the boy asked apprehensively.

"Unfortunately, not yet," he said, shaking his head, "but the Force will provide a way."

The boy looked to the holo in front of Qui-Gon, to the ground and back at Qui-Gon again. "I'm sorry that Obi-wan was kidnapped, and I'm sorry that I didn't exactly stay where I was supposed to and I really hope you're not mad at me because I'm not the best at being a jedi and…

"Slow down, Anakin," he said, touching the sandy haired boy on the shoulder. "I'm not mad at you at all, quite the opposite actually." He watched as the boy looked up with a growing smile on his face. "You did a great thing in that cockpit," he added, "And if Obi-wan were here, I'm sure he would be the first to point out that you did technically stay where I told you to." He let a small smile reach his face, thinking of how his apprentice would have very much enjoyed stating just that to Qui-Gon. "I know I have been distant, but I'm very concerned about finding Obi-wan. It's nothing to do with being upset with you."

"Oh, that's good." came the boy's response. He was practically bouncing on his feet as he added, "Is there anything I can do, Master Qui-Gon? I want to find Obi-wan too."

Just as Qui-Gon was to reply, a young girl stopped at the doorway in the familiar garb of the Queen's handmaiden.

"There you are, Ani!" she exclaimed when she saw the young boy. "The celebration is about to start and the Queen has asked for your company." She turned to the tall Master, "You presence is also asked, but the Highness understands if you would prefer to continue your investigations."

"The Queen is very thoughtful," said Qui-Gon, "and she is correct in her assumption." He glanced at Anakin and added, "But I insist that Anakin join the celebration." He looked into the boys eyes which shown with excitement. "Represent the Jedi well, young one."

"I will, Master Qui-Gon, thank you!" replied Anakin with a grin as he left with the handmaiden.

With a sigh, the tall Jedi turned toward the holo screens. '_Where are you Obi-wan?'_

He once again tried to communicate through the bond with his apprentice, and once more was met with silence. Taking the braid out of his pocket, he closed his eyes and willed all his effort into the force connection with his padawan. _"I will find you, my Padawan. Don't give up Obi-wan."_

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 _**

The first thought that came into his mind was how his whole body hurt. It wasn't until he tried to move his arms, hearing the jingle of chains, that he remembered where he was. As with every awakening, he reached for the bright side of the Force… and to his surprise, was greeted with a small trickle of light energy. He couldn't help but give a small smile. To have the Force, even a small amount, was a huge relief for the jedi. After years of constant use, even an hour without the familiar, singing side of the Force was strange and disorienting. Given the choice, most jedi would much rather lose an appendage or one of the five more common senses than their connection to the ever-flowing Force. He drew as much of the Force around him as possible, dismayed when he couldn't seem to have his fill. It was as if the Force was there to remind him it was present, but not capable of much else.

'_At least this time he left a light on.' _He thought, looking at the soft blue light coming from the doorway. He murmured in frustration and gingerly tried to move his right arm. He winced as his efforts were returned with the pins and needles associated with immobile limbs. Knowing it wasn't going to get any better hanging from his arms, he slowly staggered to his feet, trying to give his shoulders a much needed break. He had to hop on his right leg, as his left was far too tender to put any weight on. He glanced down and was not pleased with what he saw. He hadn't been able to thoroughly inspect himself before now, as he was previously in darkness and then distracted with the Sith.

He knew the Sith had taken his outer and inner tunic, as well as his boots, leaving him in only his cream colored trousers. At least, they used to be cream colored. Now they were more like gray with spots of red and brown colored hues. His make-shift bandage had loosened in the struggle with the Sith and he had a nice view of the cauterized wound on his left thigh. It had been reopened in the fight and the flesh around the burn was red and swollen. He carefully inspected his chest and found some bruises, included a rather big one on his right side, most likely a broken rib. He had two small burns where the Sith had touched him with the electro-baton and he could see a few red inflamed jagged lines where the whip had reached around his back to his sides. His head felt distended and heavy, and he couldn't eradicate the semi-sweet taste of blood from his lips. As he had his chin down, he noticed something else amiss. Searching his brain for a moment, he realized what was different.

'_Mutha Kriff, he cut my braid.'_ He closed his eyes, letting a wave of anger wash over him. Even though it seemed like a small thing - compared to the lightsaber through the leg, multiple abrasions and most likely broken bones – this was by far the most infuriating. For ten years he had grown his padawan braid, a symbol of years of dedication, hard work and training. And even though it wasn't his personal favorite accessory (how many times had he blamed it when losing a sparring match with an opponent) it was something he and his Master shared, weaving beads and cloth to mark special occasions in his journey to becoming a knight. And to have it carelessly cut and discarded, without his knowledge, seemed incredibly cruel. He sighed in frustration, releasing his thoughts to the Force. He needed to focus on the here and now if he was going to get out of this mess.

Using the small amount of Force he was limited to, he went into a healing trance, focusing most of the energy into his injured thigh. If he was going to escape, he needed to have full use of his legs. Two hours later, he once again opened his eyes, satisfied to see the inflammation had retreated slightly and he could now put more pressure on his leg.

'_Well, it's a start'_ he thought grimly. Just as he was about to focus on his ribs, he heard the door slid open. He turned his attention to the dark robed figure and was surprised to see a smaller person walking in tow. In the Sith's hand was a 2' x 2' durasteel box which he held rather smugly. To his displeasure, he couldn't help but notice the way the bright light of the Force seemed to diminish almost completely around the package. Warning bells echoed and vibrated in the comforting tendrils that he knew as the Light.

An aroma brought his attention from the Sith to his smaller companion. At a closer inspection, the boy looked to be no older than twelve. He had brown curly hair cut short, and his eyes were wide with fright. In his hands, he carried a tray of soup and bread, with a small goblet of liquid. As they walked toward him, Obi-wan stood to his 5'10" height, meeting the Sith's gaze without reprieve. They stopped, standing three feet in front of the shackled jedi. Obi-wan watched as the terrified boy looked up toward the Sith, and after a nod from the dark warrior, placed the tray of food on the ground and stood behind it. The smell of the food was enticing and Obi-wan couldn't help the pangs of hunger that swept across his abdomen at the scent. The Sith carefully placed the box on the ground and walked to the wall, where he lowered the chains that were previously supporting the jedi upright. Thankful to have a little mobility, Obi-wan brought his arms down to his side and found the chain had enough slack to reach down to the floor. He filed the information, ready to use it if an opportunity presented itself.

As the Sith walked back toward Obi-wan, he eyed him eagerly, obviously pleased with the various marks and bruises he saw on the white skin.

"Are you hungry, my jedi?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Obi-wan stared back at the Sith, wanting desperately to skip this conversation all together. He did not feel like playing these games. "Yes." he replied. The Force warned him a second before a fist slammed into his solar plexus. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath as the air was knocked out of him. A hand grabbed his hair and roughly pulled his head up to look into the red and black face before him.

"You will respond with Master when I ask you a question." said the Sith. He released him from his grip and punched him hard on the side of the face, watching his body turn to the right from the force of the blow. The Sith took a step back and watched as Obi-wan straightened again and wiped his mouth with his hand, leaving a red trail of blood up his wrist. He took a breath and replied calmly, "I will not disrespect the title of Master by referring it to you, Sith."

Maul smiled, sending an involuntary chill down Obi-wan's exposed back. It was as though he was expecting the response and was eager to give the penance. Still eying the jedi, he untied his outer robe and dropped it on the floor, leaving him in his black pants. Obi-wan couldn't help but notice the same tattoos that covered the Sith's face also covered his chest and arms. Using the force, the Sith called two objects into his outstretched hands. Obi-wan's eyes narrowed as he realized the objects were indeed black iron knuckles. He had seen the damage these small items could do in the lower levels of Coruscant, where this was a weapon of choice among gang rivals. He gathered the weakened Force around him as best he could. With his injuries and dulled use of the Force, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight… but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

D_éjà vu' _popped across his mind as the first strike came from the left. Obi-wan managed to dodge the blow, as well as the 2nd and 3rd, but the low kick to his side came out of nowhere. He felt the metal make contact with the skin just under his right arm and pain exploded at his ribs. A second later, his neck snapped to the side with a hit to the face. He blocked the fist aimed at the other side of his face, but was greeted with another blow to the stomach. White light shattered his vision and the next thing he knew, he was on his back. The Sith was on him immediately, kicking and punching the unarmed jedi. Obi-wan curled into a ball, weakly trying to shield his head from the worst of the multiple assaults that were targeting his body. He felt himself being lifted with the Force, no doubt to be an easier target for the Sith to attack.

The chained jedi gathered the little of the light energy that he possessed and, with a small cry, pushed with all his might at the Sith. He fell to his knees as the energy that was holding his body immediately released him from its grip. He looked toward the Sith and saw that the force push had enough strength to shove the captor back a few meters, but not enough to knock him off his feet. The tray of food that was placed neatly on the ground was now scattered on the floor. The air seemed to shimmer with the anger radiating off the tattooed creature. Time seemed to stand still for Obi-wan. He could feel the blood flowing from the gash on his ribs, saturating the waistline of his trousers, the chains biting into his wrists, the pounding in his head beating in rhythm with his heart – all this he took in with astonishing clarity.

Obi-wan watched from his position on the ground as the Sith walked over to the small box. He knelt beside it and punched in some buttons on the side. With a hiss, the box opened, releasing a small cloud of steam from inside. The Sith carefully pulled something larger out of the box and turned toward the jedi.

It looked much like the electrocollars that were used in the slaving districts on the outer rim planets. It was about an inch taller than the standard collars and a deep gloss black obsidian color.

"By my home world there is a small planet that is, as your jedi would say, useless. There is no vegetation or water, only sand and rock." He paused, his eyes taking in the jedi on his knees before him. "However, unknown to many, there is a special kind of mineral that is found beneath the 'useless' dirt that is remarkable."

He kneeled down to whisper in the injured jedi's ear, his voice rough, his breath warm against his neck. "Can you feel that, my little jedi? Your precious Force trembling at the power in my hands."

Indeed, Obi-wan did feel the fluctuation in the Force. It wasn't as though his treasured Force had vanished, it changed… All the bright and innocent attributes were removed and were replaced with darker things, feared and twisted feelings. It was not an immediate transformation, but a slow and building conversion that had started when the Sith entered the room and was brought to a focal point when the item was retrieved from the box. Even now, the darkness seemed to be growing in strength, forming a fog around those near it. Obi-wan noticed the boy, who was not a force sensitive, back away. No doubt even he could feel the effects of the fear, anger and violence that was projected by the dark object that the Sith held in his hands.

With ease, the Sith found two hair-width seams in the smooth band and opened it so it was in two half-circle pieces. He placed one of the pieces at the back of the jedi's neck and the other at the front and pushed them together with a soft click.

As soon as the dark material hit Obi-wan's skin, an explosion of feelings and images assaulted him. His body tingled with a foreign energy that originated from the collar snug around his neck. He was blinded by the flashes of light and bright colors that momentarily crossed his vision and the intense emotions that he felt – the uncontrolled bursts of fear, anger, hopelessness, power and despair that floated through his consciousness unrestrained. His body felt hot with excitement – like his cells would explode if he did not let lose some of this energy. He could feel it from his toes to elbows to fingertips – the blood flowing, itching to release this… _power_ he could feel gathering inside him. The urge was so strong and took him by such surprise that he almost gave into it.

He stopped himself abruptly in his thoughts – he focused on his breathing, taking deep breaths of oxygen and releasing… breathing and releasing… in and out. He was able to somewhat control his body, although he could still feel the charge pulsing through his limbs, it was muted. He struggled to take back his mind and get a hold on his emotions. It was like trying to focus on faces in a speeding shuttle car – he could see glimpses of each but they all blurred together. He was only dimly aware of those around him. Never in his life had he felt this confused, this out of control of his mind and body. He reached gingerly for the Force, only to find it clouded with the strength of some dark power. Instead of feeling the reassuring brightness and comfort that his connection with the Force usually brought, he felt an oily void touch his mind. The longer he searched for the light through the darkness, the more he felt it grab hold of his thoughts and feelings, twisting them into what he was not. He abandoned his search with disgust.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in complete darkness. His first thought was that he was blinded. With his emotions so out of proportions, the panic of the thought overwhelmed all his other senses. He closed his eyes and tried to find his center without the use of the Force.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is not emotion, there is peace. There is not emotion, there is peace." He whispered the same saying he learned as a young boy over and over, focusing on how the words sounded coming out of his mouth instead of the tumultuous sensations that were amplified within his mind.

He once again opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He sighed with relief when his eyes adjusted and he could make out a small amount of light under the doorway. He shifted his weight and groaned as he moved his bruised body. He rolled on his back, thankful the chains had been loosened and not pulled tight. He reached to his neck to feel the collar that was the source of his uninhibited loss of control. As soon as his fingertips brushed the surface, he gave a small cry and quickly pulled his hand away. The electro bolt that shot through his hand was a very apparent warning that he was not authorized to touch it. In anger, he slammed his still- stinging hand down hard on the duracrete floor.

"_How dare he treat me like his beast with this kriffing collar." _The thought momentarily stilled the pandemonium of emotions and he was blessed with the beauty of having only one feeling of instead of the rush of emotions that he had been subjected to. He unconsciously found himself embracing this emotion – anything to keep the blurring tide of confusing senses temporarily muted…

He snapped his eyes opened in shock, realized he had just been willingly harboring an emotion jedi are taught for years to suppress. Habit told him to let go of his anger – it was wrong and of darkness. But as soon as he strived to release this emotion to cling to one more befitting of a jedi, the whiz of feelings cascaded over him and he was once again plunged into the deep waters of hopeless lack of control- like a prisoner trapped in the whirling emotions of his mind.

With nothing else to do, he stared into black nothingness. He felt like a child stranded in the middle of the ocean, tossed back and forth in a tempest sea of emotions. He became aware of the buzzing feeling of energy once again wash over him – or had it been there all along and he hadn't noticed? It hummed around his body as he tried to keep it under control. His skin tingled and he could feel himself tense from the electric currents charging through his muscles. He clenched his fists, trying to prevent his hands from shaking. Time was relative – to Obi-wan it could have couple minutes or a few hours. With each passing moment the strength was building within him, turning his insides into a fire that threatening to quench all within him. He gasped for breath as he arched his back, attempting to find relief from the growing inferno dwelling just under the surface. When he opened his eyes, he could see flashes of light, familiar faces and images from past and present. At one moment he saw the comforting blue eyes of his master, the next second they melted into the yellow eyes of the Sith. Emotions that he had endeavored to keep in check came rushing to the surface as the buzzing in his head became an unbearable pitch. He thrashed on the ground, oblivious to the cuts left by the chains on his wrists from his violent, sporadic movement. It was burning him alive from the inside – he could feel it, turning his bones to dust and boiling his blood.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… _PLEASE_!" he shouted at the darkness, the pain causing his voice to crack. He wanted to die…surely it wouldn't be as excruciating as this… this pure_ agony _he was feeling right now. Jedi were brave, never to give up or give in – but if he could end this inferno burning inside him… he would.

He let a wild yell break the silence of the room as he slammed his fists to the ground. His vision went red as his body released the pent up energy that he tried so hard to contain.

Several seconds later, he lay on the floor panting. He was too exhausted to notice the scorch marks on the floor and walls around him, too tired to realize the smell of burnt fabric was not just his imagination, too fatigued to glance across the room at the pair of eyes observing in eagerness.

But one thing was clear to the beaten, abused jedi padawan… Obi-wan Kenobi was completely out of control.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888**

**Please review! I know everybody says it but it really does make my day! Plus it reminds me to update faster! Thanks to all who read!**


End file.
